Lungbarrow (livro)
Lungbarrow é um livro da série New Adventures, escrito por Marc Platt, e publicado pela editora Virgin Books, sendo também o último livro da série a ser centrado no Sétimo Doctor. É considerado também o último livro a ter o Sétimo Doctor como o "atual", pois na época da publicação do livro, o Oitavo Doctor já tinha aparecido na televisão, em Doctor Who: O Filme. Devido a um atraso da publicação, um outro livro que também contém o Sétimo Doctor, So Vile a Sin, seria publicado mais tarde (embora ele seja anterior à Lungbarrow em continuidade). Um livro adicional com o Oitavo Doctor seria publicado na série New Adventures, antes da série ser entregue à Bernice Summerfield. Resumo "Bobagem, criança," respondeu o Doctor. "Vovô?!?! Eu nunca vi você em toda a minha vida!" Nada está bem em Gallifrey. Chris Cwej está tendo pesadelos de outra pessoa. Ace está conversando sozinha. Assim como K9. Leela se depara com uma conspiração de assassinato. E a Lady Presidente, Romanadvoratrelundar, prevê um dos eventos mais tumultuados da história de seu planeta. E a raiz de tudo isso está em um lugar antigo e terrível, a Casa de Lungbarrow, situada nas montanhas do sul de Gallifrey. Algo importante está acontecendo lá. Porém, a Casa, inexplicavelmente, desapareceu. Há 673 anos atrás, o Doctor deixou sua família naquela Casa esquecida. Abandonados, desonrados e ofendidos, eles esperaram. Mas agora, ele, enfim, retornou para casa. Nesta última aventura do Sétimo Doctor, ele irá enfrentar uma ameaça que pode revelar o maior segredo de todos. Sinopse do livro adicionar depois Personagens * Sétimo Doctor * Chris Cwej * Ace * Leelandredloomsagwinaechegesima (aka Leela) * Castelão Andred * Lady Presidente Romanadvoratrelundar * K9 Mark I * K9 Mark II * Rodan * Lorde Ferain * Badger Personagens em flashback * Susan Foreman * The Other Primos do Doctor * Innocet * Satthaltrope * Jobiska * Rynde * Arkhew * Maljamin * Farg * Celesia * Almund * DeRoosifa * Chovor * Salpash * Luton * Owis * Quencessetianobayolocaturgrathageyyilunbarrowmas (aka Quences) * Glospinninymortheras(aka Glospin) Referências Livros * Lorde Ferain possui um livro chamado A História Alternativa de Skaro: Os Daleks sem Davros. * Os livros O Triunfo de Rassilon, O Livro de Rassilon e O Registro de Rassilon são livros que contém interpretações feitas por Rassilon, Omega e The Other. The Doctor * O Doctor foi apelidado de "Caracol" e "Buraco de Minhoca" por seus primos (porque ele tem um umbigo). * Antes de deixar Gallifrey, o Doctor trabalhou no Escritório de Possíveis Eventos como arquivista. * O Doctor deixa Gallifrey para um missão final em Skaro, à pedido de Romana. Cultura Gallifreyana * Sepulchasm é um jogo Time Lord (e possivelmente, um palavrão). * A peça Mistério do Novo Tempo é geralmente realizada durante a Otherstide. Formas de vida Gallifreyana * As florestas Gallifreyanas são habitadas por Ursos-porco listrados. Localizações Gallifreyanas * O Doctor retorna para Gallifrey e para sua Casa. Tecnologia Gallifreyana * Os Teares, que criam novos Gallifreyanos. * A Mão de Omega salvou o Doctor, porque ela sentiu a essência do Outro nele. Organizações Gallifreyanas * Existe uma organização chamada Escritório de Adesões do Espaço-Tempo. * O Escritório de Anomalias Temporais não permite a participação de membros da Casa de RedLoom. Indivíduos * Leela, agora conhecida como Leelandredloomsagwinaechegesima, está casada com Andred e grávida. * K9 Mark I aprende os códigos de segurança de Andred. * K9 Mark II retornou recentemente do E-Space. * Lorde Ferain é membro da CIA. Indivíduos gallifreyanos * Andred pertece à Casa de RedLoom. * Rodan é amiga de Leela. Ela foi recentemente enviada para um curso de ligação inter-cultural. * A mãe de Susan morreu no momento em que Pítia amaldiçoou Gallifrey. * A babá de Susan se chamava Mamlaurea. * O Outro, juntamente com Rassilon e Omega, fazia parte do Trimuvate que governava Gallifrey. * O Outro se atirou no Tear original. * Pítia se atirou na Fenda de Memórias Que Ainda Serão. * Omega se perdeu na constelação de Ao. Plantas * Leela ainda carrega consigo espinhos janis. Planetas * Karn está em conjunção com Polarfrey. Espécies * Presidente Romana está em negociações com os Tharils, e tudo está indo bem. * Romana não compareceu à recepção de chegada enviado Cheloniano. * Fledershrews estão presentes na Casa de Lungbarrow. Parentes do Doctor * Innocet era apaixonada pelo Doctor. Ela tinha telecinese e telepatia. * Quencessetianobayolocaturgrathageyyilunbarrowmas (aka Quences) viveu durante setecentos nos. ** Ele era o 442º Kithriarch de Lungbarrow e General da Irmandade dos Kithriarchs (chefes das Casas de Gallifrey) * Glospinninymortheras (aka Glospin) está em sua quarta regeneração. Ele tem 1.711 anos. * Satthaltrope é a governanta da Casa de Lungbarrow. Ela se tornou governanta quando ainda tinha 302 anos. * Jobiska é velho e senil. * Arkhew está morto. * Farg morreu a 200 anos atrás. * Luton ficou preso na chaminé leste da Casa de Lungbarrow. * Owis tem 675 anos. Ele foi criado no tear para substituir o Doctor, e é considerado "muito estúpido". Ele matou o primo Arkhew. Notas [[Ficheiro:298px-Lungbarrow_ebook_cover.jpg|thumb|right|A "capa" para a versão e-book de Lungbarrow. (Arte por Daryl Joyce)]] * Lungbarrow foi o último livro em continuidade da série New Adventures, e colocou o Doctor na missão de recolher os restos do Master em Skaro, como foi retratado em 1996 no Doctor Who: O Filme. É também um dos livros da New Adventures que são difíceis de encontrar e frequentemente visto em sites de leilões como o eBay, a preços muito maiores do que o valor original de lançamento. * Antes da licença retornar para a BBC Books, a Virgin Books havia anunciado que as aventuras do Sétimo Doctor iriam continuar periodicamente na nova série Missing Adventures, e que as aventuras do Oitavo Doctor iriam assumir a série New Adventures, mas apenas um livro com o Oitavo Doctor foi publicado. A série Missing Adventures foi finalizada antes mesmo que algum livro com o Sétimo Doctor pudesse ser publicado (embora futuros livros com o Sétimo Doctor seriam publicados na série Past Doctor Adventures, da editora BBC Books). * O livro que sucede Lungbarrow é The Dying Days, de Lance Parkin, e conta com o Oitavo Doctor. Quando a Virgin Books perdeu a licença de publicar livros de Doctor Who, eles escolheram focar em uma personagem da série New Adventures que a BBC não possuía, a ex-companion Bernice Summerfield. Lungbarrow serviu para tornar a personagem Bernice mais conhecida, preparando o terreno para o aparecimento do então atual companion do Sétimo Doctor, Chris Cwej, nos livros de Bernice Summerfield. * O livro Lungbarrow é bastante conhecido como "Plano Cartmel". Nas duas temporadas finais da série original (1963-1989), o atual roteirista Andrew Cartmel introduziu novos mistérios em relação ao Doctor. Segredos obscuros de que o Doctor poderia ser mais do que um simples Time Lord foram inseridos nos roteiros dos arcos Remembrance of the Daleks, de Ben Aaronovitch, e Silver Nemesis, de Kevin Clarke. Se a série não tivesse sido cancelada em 1989, a próxima temporada teria reveleado alguns desses segredos. Os mistérios que Platt planejou neste livro fizeram parte da 26ª temporada, no arco Ghost Light. * Lungbarrow, em última análise, revela novas informações sobre o planeta natal do Doctor, e sobre sua raça, e alguns dos quais foram criados nos primeiros livros da série New Adventures. Muitos escritores da série migraram para a BBC Books, e estas informações também, aparecendo em vários livros subsequentes. * A alegação de que os Time Lords nascem totalmente maduros, sem nunca passar por uma infância, é contrariada no episódio The Sound of Drums, quando o Master é mostrando em um ritual Time Lord. The End of Time reutiliza as imagens da infância do Mestre, quando discutem a infância do mesmo. Em A Good Man Goes to War, vemos o berço que pertenceu ao Doctor. Uma adição nisso é Melody Pond, que é um bebê humano com características Time Lord. Ela viveu como uma criança e então regenerou na Mels devido uma doença não especificada em Day of the Moon, e então acidentalmente regressou novamente à forma de um bebê, de acordo com Let's Kill Hitler. Isto indica que Time Lords podem existir como bebês recém-nascidos, crescerem e atingirem a maturidade na idade adulta, assim como outras espécies. * Lance Parkin, em fórum de 2005, declarou que o motivo dos três últimos livros da série New Adventures, incluindo Lungbarrow, serem tão caros no mercado foi a tiragem inicial ter sido anormalmente baixa, e que as reimpressões desses livros não foram autorizados porque a Virgin Books perdeu a licença antes que a segunda reimpressão pudesse ter sido feita. Continuação * O ermitão que vivia na montanha perto da casa do Doctor foi mencionado em TV: The Time Monster ( e mais detalhado em TV: Planet of the Spiders). * A Irmandade de Karn apareceu em TV: The Brain of Morbius. * Leela conheceu Andred em TV: The Invasion of Time. * Romana retornou do E-Space em PROSA: Blood Harvest(livro), e se tornou presidente em PROSA: Happy Endings. * Várias histórias Gallifreyanas apareceram pela primeira vez em PROSA: Cat's Cradle: Time's Crucible. * Romana dá ao Doctor sua chave de fenda sônica, que ela mesma construiu em TV: The Horns of Nimon. * O Doctor usa a Mão de Omega em TV: Remembrance of the Daleks. * O Doctor sai em uma missão final para recuperar os restos mortais do Master, como mostrando em TV: Doctor Who: O Filme. en:Lungbarrow (novel) es:Lungbarrow (novela) Categoria:Livros